


People Will Say We're in Love

by IvanW



Series: Song Inspired Fics [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Based on the song from the musical OklahomaI've tagged it as AOS and TOS because I think it works for either or both.





	People Will Say We're in Love

Bones looked at Jim and Spock just as he was about to leave the conference room.

“You know it’s behavior like you just did in this meeting that has everyone convinced you two are together.”

Jim sputtered. “What? Together? What?”

Bones shrugged. “That’s what the rumors say. Figured you knew. Well. Anyway, just thought you should know. You coming by later, Jim?”

“Uh. Yeah. See you.”

Jim stood, fists clenched, staring at the door.

Spock cleared his throat. “Captain, I would not pay much attention to what the doctor said. It is likely he exaggerates.”

“Hmm. Maybe. But even I’ve heard some of the whispering.”

“Captain—”

“No. I really don’t like the crew gossiping about me behind closed doors. Linking our names together. Don’t they have anything better to do?” Jim eyed Spock, who looked more than a little uncomfortable.

“Apparently not.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Well. Bones is right. I mean, come on, the way you were looking at me during the meeting. We need to be better about that.”

Spock said nothing.

“Here. I’ve got a list for you.”

“A list?”

“Of things you probably shouldn’t do. At least for a while.”

Spock arched a brow.

“Definitely stop laughing at my jokes.”

“You have me mixed up with someone else, Captain.”

Jim smirked. “You’re too nice to my mom too when you talk to her.”

“I should be rude?”

“But see…now they all think we’re in love.”

Spock pursed his lips.

“Right there. That look. Together with that sigh. The way you look at me. And you really ought to give me back my shirt.”

“I was trying to have it repaired.”

“And my copy Of Mice and Men. I know you already read it. It’s like you’re collecting things that belong to me, Spock.” Jim took a step closer to him. “It’s not like I care or not. If you want to keep the book. It’s just. It’s causing more suspicion.”

Spock tilted his head. “I see. The thing is, Captain, there is a lot of talk about your behavior as well.”

“Mine?”

“A lot of crewmembers think you are worse than me.”

“Bastards,” Jim said with a laugh.

“You did insist the replicators be programmed to include not only more vegetarian options, but specifically authentic Vulcan dishes,” Spock pointed.

“That’s true.”

“And on the planet, Mor 12, it was you who asked me to throw our flower leis into the Pond of Love.”

Jim’s smile widened.

“Given that, I suspect, you ought to take some of that advice you are giving me to heart yourself.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Indeed. You have been praising my intelligence too much. Repeatedly referring to me as ‘brilliant’”.

“Well, you are. More than anyone I know.”

“And also informing others that I have more of a sense of humor than they know. Even referring to my Vulcan charm.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re also always taking hold of my arms when speaking with me or checking on my welfare.”

Jim nodded. “Okay, true also.”

“And it is obvious that I do not mind when you do so.”

Jim put his hands on Spock’s arms. “Like this, you mean?”

“Exactly like that. This is why everyone believes we are in love.”

“I wonder how they’d feel then if they saw this.” Jim pushed into Spock’s personal space and put his lips on Spock’s. The Vulcan’s mouth softened and parted under his, allowing Jim’s tongue to tangle with his.

Spock’s hands came up to wrap around his waist and back, pulling Jim closer still. “They would surely guess the truth, Ashayam.”

“Ah, hell, who cares? Let them say we’re in love. It’s true, anyway.”

“Indeed. Your quarters or mine?”

“Whichever is closer.” Jim grinned and kissed him again. Quite thoroughly.


End file.
